NxJ roleplay story
by JoanaTREX
Summary: coz we were bored XD


me:omg where should i start o3o _ XD

inokas02: battle

inokas02: ah i should be jackle

me: i wanna be jackle

inokas02: ok

me: you nights right?

inokas02: yeah sorry you*should be jackle

me: yeah

me: ja sei eles tao no nivel do jackle aquela salita ke ja to mostrei no youtube onde a nights agarra... hum... esqueçe

me: percebes a ideia right?

inokas02: yeah of course ok but should put your name in jackle?

me: ok

me: foto perfeita

inokas02: ok so let s start

me: ok me: quem come a a falar

inokas02: you

me/jackle: ok ok... so they are in the room yeah and jackle says: what are you doing here?

inokas02/nights: uhhmm...hi i was just taking a walk *lie*

me/jackle: in my room? nights: uhhmm...yeah...it s...uhmm very pretty

jackle: hah enough with talking! *trows card at nights*

nights: hhaaa *jumps* hey watch that thing

jackle: were in a fight remenber? ( olha um promenorzito, o jackle sem a capa inofensivo XD)

nights: (oh okey) since when? *screams*

jackle: o_o since you came to mah room!

nights: but...i ...i din t do nothing you start trowing that thing*pointing to the cards*

jackle: dont blame me for that! its masters fault( wizeman)

nights: what and why is master fault? *looks confused*

jackle: he ordened me to destroy you like he did with the others

nights: ugh YOU ARE JUST LIKE REALA *screams whit tears* (sorry so bue dramtica)

jackle: HEY HE KILLS ME IF I DONT OBEY HIM! nights:yeah and you are so stupid to obey him!*more tears come from her eyes*

me: tenho de ir comer ja volto

inokas02: okey

me: voltei

me: you still there?

inokas02: yeah so let s continue?

me: ok nos iamos em?

me: qual foi a ultima coisa ke a naitss disse?

inokas02: ja venho TT_TT

me: ok inokas02:i m back okey let s continue nights said: yeah and you are so stupid to obey him!*more tears come from her eyes*

me/jackle: i already told you that he will kill me, i cant fly as fast as you do

nights: grrr and why wont you go away ohh wait i know *trys to make jackles voice* hi i m jackle and i have no body and i m so stupid!

jackle: i have a body! jackle: its invisible jackle: *puts cape on arm to prove that*

nights: of course it is you know what? i m leaving *goes away *

jackle: OH NO YOU WONT *hits nights with a card*

jackle: ( desta vez acerta )

nights: UGH why you...*puts hand in her arm*you will pay for this *glares and stars flying in his direction*

jackle: ?

nights: *punchs jackle in the face*

jackle: *falls in the ground* WHY YOU-! *pushes her into the wall*

nights: ugh *starts to see all blurry and coughs some blood*yo...you wi...will pa.. *faints with blond in her mouth*

jackle: huh? Nights? *spechless*

jackle: w-what have i just done!

jackle: i didnt want to do that...

jackle: *picks nights and puts her in his bed*

jackle: *stares* what am i going to do now?

nights: *stares at the ceiling then faits again with more blood in her arm*

jackle: *looks away* argh i know its my mission to destroy her... but.. i cant see her like that...

jackle: i cant get help, because... i will be considered a traidor...

jackle: *looks around his room* hum...

jackle: *finds bandages* dunno why i have these here, but ill use them jackle: *puts them on Nights arm*

nights: *talks in her sleep* yes,...owl i...know...but hes a good...guy i m sure... of it...

jackle: ?

me: after some minutes of waiting jackle falls assleep in nights breast 8D

nights: *she slowy opens her eyes and feels a little heavy*

jackle: *still assleep*

nights: *looks and jackle*OMG GET OFF YOU PREVERT!

jackle: OWW why did you that for?

nights: *blush a dark scarlet*because you were...ugh never mind

jackle: *gets up* great way to thank someone who helped you

nights: helped?

nights: you hurted me!

jackle: *looks away*

nights: ugh now what*feels a sharp pain in the arm and gasps* *looks at bandage*what is this?

jackle: *blushes*

nights: did you just blush?

jackle: NO I DIDNT! /

nights: if you say so *blushes a light pink* thank you

jackle: youre...welcome?

nights: i better go jackle: HEY W-WAIT!

nights: huh?

jackle: y-you dont mind to stay w-with me hum... a little l-longer? *blushes again* i feel so lonely -/-

nights: well okay but just a little okay?

jackle: oh.. hum.. okay

nights: can i ask a little question?

jackle: wha?

nights: where is reala?

jackle: i dont know, probably serving wizeguy

nights: hmmm ok thanks

jackle: why?

nights: nothing nothing*blushes a very light pink*

jackle: nights...

nights: yes *smiles*

jackle: do you like him? *sad face*

nights: why do you ask?*looks down*

jackle: because he is your brother...

nights: i know silly*smiles a very weak smile*

jackle: im sorry... when i hurt you *blush* ( OMG ROUBEI A FRASE QUE O KNUX DISSE ROUGE XD )

inokas02: (lol n faz mal)

nights: it s okay *looks down again*

jackle: you still hurt?

nights: i don t know i don t bother with that very much, you could just leave me there

jackle: no way! i wouldnt leave you in the ground bleeding

nights: and why?

jackle: because...hum...( tries to get good escuse) i dont like blood

nights: don t lie to me jackle you like blood come on tell me

jackle: i dont like blood

nights: ok if you say so *gets off the bed*

jackle: where you going?

nights: dont worry with me

nights: *trys to fly but falls*

jackle: *goes and catches her* GOTCHA

nights: owie thanks

me: ( tenho de desenhar isto XD )

inokas02: (lol) jackle: why did you fell, its not like you to do that...

nights: i ...i don t know *looks at the window* no please no

jackle: whats wrong?

nights: hmm nothing can you put me on the ground PLZ

jackle: ok...

nights: thanks

nights: *goes to the window*

jackle: ?

nights: shh PLZ stay quiet*ducks realy fast*

nights: can i tell you a SECRET?

jackle: hum... sure...

nights: you know i know reala for a long time right? *seems scared*

jackle: yeah

nights: well i...*hears a crash*

jackle: what was that?

nights: no please no *stars to cry*

jackle: what is it?

nights: jackle please go as faster as you can

jackle: i wont go until you tell me what is going on

nights: re...reala is looking for me

jackle: ?

jackle: cant you fly?

nights: i will try *flys and falls again* no!

jackle: *grabs nights* ill get you out of here!

nights: no wait nights: please wait jackle

jackle: wha?

nights: let me talk to him please

jackle: but nights youre not in condicion to fight

nights: i m not gonna fight i m going to talk please

jackle: but he will sure start fighting with you

nights: but...but okey if you sai so

me: *say XD

inokas02: yeah

jackle: *takes her away from there*

nights: *hugs jackle and starts to cry softly*

jackle: N-nights? why are you crying?

nights: i...i feel reala near jackle: what do you want to talk with him?

nights: because he wants me to obey wizeman like him i don t want to, he is so cruel, i can t, i promise owl

jackle: ... i know that

jackle: *does some kind of chaos control with cape and is teleported to nightopia* (weeeeeeeeeee 8D)

nights: jackle how did you do that?

jackle: i used my cape

nights: thanks*hugs him*

jackle: o/o

nights: owl

jackle: ?

nights: there he is with helen

inokas02: (sorry estou a ficar sem ideias)

me: XD

jackle: oh hum.. i b-better leave i guess..

nights: no please stay

nights: please *does puppy eyes*

jackle: huh i dont think owl will acept me...

jackle: after all im an enemie

nights: that doenst matter please jackle for me please

jackle: oh... hum.. ok

nights: thanks*kisses him in the cheek*(n resisti e melhor algum fazer de owl n?)

me: ya

jackle: *blushes redder than reala s hat* ( XDD )

me: quem faz de owl?

inokas02: (n sei)

me: podemos tipo fazer tipo owl:text here

inokas02: (ok pode ser)

me: eu faço de owl XD

inokas02: okey

owl: ooh what do we have here?( algo deste genero ira aparecer no meu comic XD )

nights:hey owl

owl: well hello nights

owl:whos that orange guy?

nights: be more gentel this is jackle

jackle: oh... hum.. hi

nights: he helped me

owl: i see

nights: where is helen?

owl: she just woke up

owl: back to her world

nights: why?

owl: what kind of question is that? the visitors come here when they dream, then when they wake up, they get back to their own world

nights: okey okey you don t need to scream at me.

owl: so talk more about this jackle friend of yours

nights: well he is very nice ,hum jackle are you alright?

jackle: huh...oh... yeah

me: ( na minha mentalidade o jackle s vezes timido XD )

inokas02: (ah ok max faz com que ele fale um pouco maix PLZ ok?)

me: tá

inokas02: thanks

jackle: im just a bit shy...

nights: jackle i sence him again

owl:who?

nights: reala... owl: cant you fight him?

nights: well...i jackle: she hurt her arm

owl: hurt? how?

nights: i fell while i was flying *lie*

jackle: yeah ^^"

owl: when did you met jackle? you dont usually walk around with your enemies ( dando sermao XD)

nights: well i... *looks at jackle* i was at the soft museum and then i saw jackle isnt that right?

nights: yeah

inokas02: (ai ai ai tou me a rir bue)

me: XD

me: devemos fazer isto mais vezes

inokas02: (yh)

*huge crash sound*

owl: what was that?

nights: *looks at jackle scared*

jackle: oh sh!t if he finds me here he will kill me

nights: please no

owl: you mean that he escaped, nights?

nights: ye...yes*looks down*

jackle: nights was hurt, and i had to help her somehow

nights: hmm i have to do something

jackle and owl: ?

nights: put me on the ground please

inokas02: (vou fazer de reala ok?)

jackle: hum...ok

owl: how romantic (XD)

nights: shut up /

nights: *walks over the crash and screams*reala!

owl(to reala): leave nights alone!

REALA:*grins *there you are

inokas02: ja venho

me: ok

me: agora ke isto ta a ficar bom

inokas02: i m back

me: yay

me: onde iamos?

REALA:*grins *there you are

owl:leave nights alone

me: soooorry a net faltou denovo

me: onde iamos again

inokas02: nao faz mal

me: onde iamos?

reala: how sweet *looks at jackle* YOU!

jackle: ... *thinking* OH SH!T

reala: what you are with her now?*grin*

jackle: what do you mean "with her"?

owl: oh my...

reala: DONT PLAY WITH ME *grabs nights by her hurted arm and grins*

nights: ahh reala stop

jackle: LEAVE HER ALONE!

reala: i know it! you like her!

jackle: what?

nights: huh?

owl: ...

reala: come on tell her TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER*squeezes nights more *

jackle: ARGH! CANT YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE?

reala: then come here and take her from me

jackle: YOU LEAVE ME NO OTHER COICE *TROWS HIS MOST POWERFULL CARD TO REALA*

me: ( e acerta )

reala: ugh you will pay*throws nights at him*

jackle: *catches her*

me: ( reala doido O_o WTF)

nights: thanks *faits*

me: (XD )

inokas02: (lol sempre foi)

me: ya

me: tipo o riso dele

jackle: HOW COULD YOU?

reala: *blood in his mouth*i...want you to tell her how you feel but you are a BIG COWARD!

jackle: !

jackle: *punches reala*

me: CARAÇAS DA NET AGORA NAO PARA DE FALHAR!

inokas02: (n faz mal) ~

reala: what cant handle the truth?

jackle: !

jackle: SHUT UP! *punches him again*

reala: very well *rise up a super dark ball in his hand and trows it to jackle*

jackle: ARGH! WHAT THE HECK HAVE I DONE TO YOU?

reala: told you once don t desobey MASTER WIZEMAN!

nights: *wakes up near owl* whats going on?

OWL: those 2 are having a fight

nights: but...but why?

owl: when reala trown( acho que escrevi mal) you jackle went mad

nights: *gets up and runs to the 2 nightmarens* STOP!

jackle: huh?

reala: get out of the way

me: olha a net vai falhar

inokas02: (n faz mal)

me: C*R*LHO

reala: *holds nights hurted arm with strenght and trowns with super speed at jackle*

jackle: STOP THAT *catches*

nights: *hugs jackle*please jackle stop this

nights: *crys*

jackle: he wont stop!

nights: *flies an inche from the ground put her hands togheter and some kind of ball and throw it to reala*

jackle: ...

owl: wow

me: ( OMG ISTO JA PARECE DRAGON BALL Z )

me: ( XD )

inokas02: (lol tou a ficar sem ideias)

nights: *faits*

me: ( coitada nao para de desmaiar O_o)

reala: *faits and gets teleported for somehere*

inokas02: (yh coitada)

jackle: w-where did he go?

nights: back home

jackle: you okay?

nights: yes

jackle: that idiot...

nights: please stay calm

jackle: *sigh* i know

nights: *kisses jackle*

inokas02: (sorry n resiti)

me: ( no problemation XD )

inokas02: (lol)

owl: O_O

nights: feeling better?

jackle: *blushes* hum... o/o

nights: *hugs*

owl: thats so romantical ( XD)

nights: shut up,hey jackle you know what?

jackle: ?

nights: you never huged me back

jackle: (OH RLY? O3o) oh... sorry *hugs*

nights: don t worry *kisses him again*

inokas02: (isto e o final ou nem por isso)

me: pode ser

owl: i think im gonna cry

nights: please don t

owl: its so romantic

nights: *looks at jackle *i love you *smiles*

jackle: me too o/w/o

inokas02: (omg i love this story posso por no DA plz?)

inokas02: vou dar creditos

inokas02: plz

me: eu faço copy paste

me: e edito alguns erros

inokas02: ja fiz

inokas02: eu trato disso plz

me: temos alguns errositos

inokas02: plz pick me plz

inokas02: posso posso plz

me: por no DA?

me: claro

inokas02: sim

inokas02: oh thnkies you are da B.F.F. IN DA WORLD!

me: XD

THIS IS OUR FIRST RP, PLEASE ESCUSE OUR GRAMAR MISTAKES,  
BTW WE HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE COUPLE NIGHTSxREALA hope you enjoyed this story =^^= also some of the text here is in portuguese XD because this was done in msn


End file.
